Alles auf Anfang
Alles auf Anfang ist die Pilotfolge der ersten Staffel von Gilmore Girls. Der Originaltitel lautet Pilot. Zusammenfassung Rory wird in die Elite-Schule Chilton aufgenommen. Lorelai hat ein Problem: Sie muss sich mit ihren Eltern arrangieren, um von ihnen das Schulgeld für Rory zu borgen. Das Geld bekommt sie - aber nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen. Handlung Die Folge beginnt in Stars Hollow. Lorelai Gilmore geht in Luke's Diner und will eine Tasse Kaffee von dem Besitzer, Luke Danes, haben. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion kriegt sie schließlich ihren Kaffee und setzt sich an einen Tisch. Ein Mann bemerkt sie und spricht sie an. Er sagt, er möchte nach Hartford. Auch gegen Lorelais Willen setzt er sich an ihren Tisch. Sie lässt Joey abblitzen und er geht wieder. Rory, Lorelais Tochter, kommt rein und setzt sich zu ihr. Sie hätte gerne eine Lipgloss von ihrer Mutter. Die holt eine ganze Ladung davon heraus. Rory ist ein wenig verärgert, da sie ihre Macy Gray CD verlegt hat. Aber es stellt sich heraus, dass Lorelai sich diese geliehen hat. Als Lorelai einen Kaffe für Rory bei Luke holen geht, steht Joey bei Rory am Tisch. Lorelai kommt dazu und spricht ihn an. Joey ist etwas verwirrt und verlässt dann mit seinem Freund das Diner. Lorelai ist in dem Hotel, das sie führt, das Independence Inn. Sie geht zu Michel an den Tresen. zur Zeit ist eine Hochzeitsgesellschaft in dem Hotel. Es ist also sehr voll. Drell, die Harfenistin, kommt herein und scheucht die Leute aus dem Weg. Lorelai versucht ihr zu erklären, dass sie etwas netter zu den Gästen sein soll, aber Drella ist das egal. Loreai stellt sich wieder zu Michel und fragt, ob der Klempner alles erledigt hat. Michel antwortet, dass er zwar da war, aber nichts getan hat. Lorelai nimmt darauf das Telefon in die Hand und ruft Marco ihn an. Währenddessen kommt Rory, begrüßt ihre Mutter und nimmt sich ein paar Briefmarken. Lorelai macht einen Witz über Rorys Pullover, da er lang und dick ist. Rory will wieder gehen, gibt aber Michel noch ihren Französisch-Aufsatz. Rory und ihre Freundin, Lane Kim, gehen zur Schule. Sie reden über Musik und sehen dann ein Plakat über die Heuwagen-Fahrt. Lane erklärt, dass sie da hin muss und einen angehenden Arzt trifft, mit dem ihre Mutter sie verkuppeln möchte. Lane fragt noch, ob Rory mit ihr mitkommen möchte, aber die lehnt ab. Beim Betreten der Schule schaut ein braunhaariger Junge den beiden hinterher. Im Klassenraum behandelen die Schüler gerade das Buch Huckleberry Finn. Rory hat das Buch schon gelesen und beginnt mit dem Aufsatz, weshalb die Mädchen hinter ihr über sie lästern. Zurück im Hotel spielt Drella auf ihrer Harfe und die Gäste sind begeistert. Lorelai geht in die Küche, nachdem sie daraus Geräusche hört. Sookie St. James Melissa McCarthy, die Köchin und ihre Freundin, sitzt auf dem Boden und um sie herum liegen Töpfe und Pfannen. Sookie hat eine Wunde an der Hand, aber sie ist nur mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt. Als Lorelai eine ihrer Soßen probiert, vergisst sie für einen Moment ihre Sorge um Sookie, denn die Soße ist richtig gut. Die beiden träumen davon irgendwann einmal ein eigenes Hotel aufzumachen. Lane und Rory gehen nach der Schule zu Lane nach Hause. Sie wohnt mit ihrer Mutter über ihrem Laden für Antiquitäten. Durch die vielen Möbel finden sie Mrs. Kim erst nicht. In der Küche treffen sie sich und Mrs. Kim bietet ihnen gesunde Muffins aus Weizenkeimen an. Als ein Kunde rein kommt, verlässt Mrs. Kim die beiden, um sich um diesen zu kümmern. Sookie kocht wieder in der Küche und ihre Helfer müssen schauen, dass sie sich nicht wieder verletzt. Lorelai kommt außer sich herein und sagt ihr, dass Rory in Chilton angenommen ist. Sie liest den Brief vor und auch Sookie ist immer mehr begeistert. Rory wollte das schon lange und hat nun endlich die Chance dazu. Auch Rory kommt herein und erfährt von der Neuigkeit. Am Montag wird sie dort schon hingehen. Positiv überrascht geht sie wieder weg, um Lane anzurufen. Später bei den Gilmore Girls Zuhause telefoniert Lorelai mit Mrs. Bell, um alles mit der Aufnahmegebühr zu klären. Es ist eine Menge Geld und das hat sie im Moment nicht. Den Platz ihrer Tochter will sie aber nicht aufgeben, sie muss eine Lösung finden. Sookie kommt bei ihr vorbei und Lorelai fragt nach ihrem rat. Sookie schlägt vor ihre Eltern nach dem Geld zu fragen, aber Lorelai will das nicht tun. Sie hat kein gutes Verhältnis zu ihnen. Rory kommt zu ihnen und zeigt sich in ihrer neuen Schuluniform. Sie ist ganz aufgeregt und freut sich sehr darauf. Lorelai merkt, dass ihr wohl keine andere Möglichkeit bleibt. Am nächsten Tag steht sie vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Sie trinkt ihren Kaffee aus und klingelt dann. Ihre Mutter, Emily, öffnet die Tür. Sie ist überrascht ihre Tochter zu sehen, da sie sonst nur an hohen Feiertagen vorbei kommt. Zusammen gehen sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzen sich hin. Es gibt einige peinliche Momente zwischen den beiden, in denen keiner etwas sagt. Richard, Lorelais Vater kommt zu ihnen. Lorelai spricht die Sache an und erzählt, dass Rory nach Chilton geht und deswegen das Geld braucht. Richard würde ihr sofort das Geld geben, aber Emily will eine Gegenleistung. Sie will wöchentliches Essen mit Lorelai und Rory. Jeden Freitag sollen die beiden mit ihnen zu Abend essen. Lorelai willigt sofort ein, will aber nicht, dass Rory davon erfährt. Rory räumt ihren Spind aus und trägt eine große Kiste mit sich rum. Ihr fallen ein paar Sachen runter und als sie sie aufhebt, fällt ihr jemand auf, der einfach nur rum steht und sonst nichts tut. Sie sagt etwas und als er antwortet steht sie auf. Sichtlich geschockt, da er sehr gut aussieht. Er stellt sich als Dean vor. Rory ist nervös und fängt daher an über ihren Namen zu reden. Dean fragt sie nach einem Job und sie gibt ihm einen Tipp: Er soll Miss Party fragen. Dean hilft ihr die Sachen zu tragen und Rory führt ihn durch die Stadt. Sie erzählt, dass sie in Hartford geboren wurde. Als sie an einer Bäckerei vorbeigehen, redet sie über runden Kuchen. Dean fragt sie nach Moby Dick und muss gestehen, dass sie ihm aufgefallen ist und er sie beobachtet hat. Er findet es faszinierend, wie konzentriert sie liest. Am Abend sitzen Rory und Lorelai bei Luke und essen. Rory lügt ihre Mutter an, indem sie sagt, sie sei in der Bibliothek gewesen und hätte sich deshalb verspätet. Lorelai erklärt, dass sie am nächsten Tag bei ihren Eltern eingeladen sind. Rory ist überrascht, dass ihre Mutter so etwas einfach plant, ohne sie zu fragen. Rory erklärt, dass sie sich wegen Chilton nicht mehr sicher ist. Lorelai will davon nichts hören und die beiden verschwinden. Auf dem Heimweg fährt eine Kutsche vorbei, in der Lane mit dem angehenden koreanischen Arzt und seinem Bruder sitzt. Sie gehen an Mrs. Pattys Tanzstudio vorbei und diese verkündet Rory, dass sie einen Job für Dean gefunden hat. Lorelai durchschaut sofort, dass er der Grund ist, warum ihre Tochter nicht mehr nach Chilton will. Rory stürmt nach Hause und Lorelai eilt ihr hinter her. Bei den beiden Zuhause endet die Diskussion über den Jungen in einem Streit. Am Ende lässt Lorelai "die Mutter raushängen" und sagt, dass sie auf jeden Fall am Montag nicht Chilton gehen wird. Sie geht aus Rorys Zimmer und setzt sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Am nächsten tag dampft der Herd in der Küche des Hotels. Sookie hat den Herd zum Explodieren gebracht. Sie hat Sookie von dem Streit erzählt und der beschäftigt sie immer noch. Michel kommt rein und erklärt ihr, dass Rory da ist. Rory ist immer noch sauer auf ihre Mutter und Lorelai schickt sie wieder weg. Später am Tag stehen die beiden vor der Haustür von Lorelais Eltern. Als Lorelai schließlich klingelt öffnet Emily die Tür und freut sich über den Besuch. Sie nimmt Rory gleich in den Arm und führt sie ins Wohnzimmer. Richard sitzt dort schon und liest Zeitung. Er wundert sich über die Größe seiner Enkelin. Emily bietet ihnen Champagner an und sie setzen sich hin. Lorelai versucht die Atmosphäre mit ein paar Witzen aufzulockern, aber das funktioniert nicht, denn die vier finden kein Gesprächsthema. Als Stille herrscht hält Richard Rory, die neben ihm sitzt, einen Teil der Zeitung hin. Als sie essen ist die Atmosphäre auch nicht besser. Rory versucht as Gespräch zu beginnen und fragt ihren Großvater nach seiner Arbeit bei der Versicherung. Er ist davon eher gelangweilt. Er ändert das Thema und spricht Christopher, Lorelais Ex-Freund und Rorys Vater, an. Richard hat eine hohe Meinung von ihm und lobt ihn über alle Maßen. Lorelai will nicht über das Thema reden und verschwindet in die Küche. Aus Ärger fängt sie an das Geschirr in der Spüle zu putzen. Emily folgt ihr und versucht mit ihr zu reden. Die beiden reden so laut, dass auch Rory und Richard alles hören können. Rory hört auch, dass Lorelai sich das Geld für Chilton von ihren Eltern geborgt hat. Sie ist geschockt. Nach dem Essen gehen die beiden noch in Luke's Diner. Lorelai erfährt, dass Rory alles mitgehört hat. Rory erklärt ihrer Mutter, dass sie nun doch auf jeden Fall nach Chilton gehen will. Als Luke kommt bestellt Lorelai literweise Kaffee und Rory möchte Pommes mit Chili. Lorelai ist neugierig und fragt nach Dean, aber Rory will ihr nichts sagen. Titel Die erste Folge einer neuen Serie wird in der Unterhaltungsindustrie gewöhnlich mit dem Namen 'Pilot' versehen. Der deutsche Titel 'Alles auf Anfang' sagt, dass man eine Art Einführung in die Geschichte bekommt und die Charaktere und ihre Geschichten kennen lernt. Darsteller * Lauren Graham als Lorelai Gilmore * Alexis Bledel als Rory Gilmore * Melissa McCarthy als Sookie St. James * Scott Patterson als Luke Danes * Keiko Agena als Lane Kim * Yanic Truesdale als Michel Gerard * Kelly Bishop als Emily Gilmore * Liz Torres als Miss Patty * Jared Padalecki als Dean Forester * Edward Herrmann als Richard Gilmore * Alex Borstein als Drella * Emily Kuroda als Mrs. Kim * Jill Brennan als Mrs. Traister * Cesar Lopapa als Salvador * Marcy Goldman als Frau * Barna Moricz als Joey * Niki Slater als Mädchen #1 * Heather Shrake als Mädchen #2 * Amy Correa als Mädchen #3 * Jacqueline Smith als Mädchen #4 Musik *"There She Goes" von The La's *"Where the Colors Don't Go" von Sam Phillips *"I Try" von Macy Gray *"My Little Corner of the World" con Kit Pongetti *"Wendy" von Wesley Young und Gavin McNett *"Ballet Waltz #3" von Herman Beeftink *"Heartland" von George Strait *"Where You Lead" von Carole King und Louise Goffin *"Konzert in Es für das Horn K. 412, I: Allegro" von Wolfang Amadeus Mozart. *"Konzert in Es für Horn K. 417, I: Allegro Maestoso" von Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Bücher * Die Abenteuer des Huckleberry Finn von Mark Twain * Moby Dick von Herman Melville * Madame Bovary von Gustave Flaubert Filme *Rosemarys Baby Zitate Trivia * Die Folge wurde am 30. Juni 2002 in Estland erstmals ausgestrahlt. * Gefilmt wurde in Unionville (Ontario, Kanada), Midwest Street (Warner Brothers Burbank Studios, Kalifornien), Stage 14 und Stage 18 (Warner Brothers Burbank Studios, Kalifornien). * Lorelai erzählt Joey, dass Rory 16 ist. Später in der Staffel, als Rory ihren Geburtstag feiert, wird sie aber nicht 17, sondern 16. * In dieser Folge steht Luke's Diner in der Mitte des Blocks und hat kein "William's Hardware" Schild. Die Buchstaben sind stattdessen über die Tür geritzt. * Lorelai geht mit einer Tasche in der rechten Hand (und nichts in der linken Hand) in die Küche, um Sookie von Chipton zu erzählen. In der nächsten Szene hat sie aber Rorys Brief in der Hand. Kategorie:Gilmore Girls Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1